In 1965, Gordon Moore observed an exponential growth in the number of transistors in an integrated circuit and predicted that the trend would continue—and it has. Software developers have pushed each generation of integrated circuit to the limits of its capability, developing steadily more data intensive applications, such as ever-more sophisticated, and graphic intensive applications and operating systems (OS). Each generation of application or OS always seems to earn the derisive label in computing circles of being “a memory hog.” Higher capacity data storage, both volatile and non-volatile, has been in persistent demand for storing code for such applications. Add to this need for volume the confluence of personal computing and consumer electronics in the form of personal MP3 players, such as the iPod, personal digital assistants (PDAs), sophisticated mobile phones, and laptop computers, which has placed a premium on compactness and reliability.
Nearly every personal computer and server in use today contains one or more hard disk drives for permanently storing frequently accessed data. Every mainframe and supercomputer is connected to hundreds of hard disk drives. Consumer electronic goods ranging from camcorders to TiVo® use hard disk drives. While hard disk drives store large amounts of data, they consume a great deal of power, require long access times, and require “spin-up” time on power-up. FLASH memory is a more readily accessible form of data storage and a solid-state solution to the lag time and high power consumption problems inherent in hard disk drives. Like hard disk drives, FLASH memory can store data in a non-volatile fashion, but the cost per megabyte is dramatically higher than the cost per megabyte of an equivalent amount of space on a hard disk drive, and is therefore sparingly used.
Phase change media are used in the data storage industry as an alternative to traditional recording devices such as magnetic recorders (tape recorders and hard disk drives) and solid state transistors (EEPROM and FLASH). CD-RW data storage discs and recording drives use phase change technology to enable write-erase capability on a compact disc-style media format. CD-RWs take advantage of changes in optical properties (e.g., reflectivity) when phase change material is heated to induce a phase change from a crystalline state to an amorphous state. A “bit” is read when the phase change material subsequently passes under a laser, the reflection of which is dependent on the optical properties of the material. Unfortunately, current technology is limited by the wavelength of the laser, and does not enable the very high densities required for use in today's high capacity portable electronics and tomorrow's next generation technology such as systems-on-a-chip and micro-electric mechanical systems (MEMs). Consequently, there is a need for solutions which permit higher density data storage, while still providing the flexibility of current phase change media solutions.